


In Pieces

by touka



Category: Ookami-san to Shichinin no Nakamatachi | Okamisan and her Seven Companions
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touka/pseuds/touka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimi left her in pieces years before; who's to say she wouldn't do it again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Pieces

Mimi proved herself—more or less—the moment she saved Otohime from that creep at Onigashima, and somehow kept up with her pride after she learned to accept Otohime's existence.

The latter could now see Mimi as more than some wench who loved to ruin lives for fame. She definitely saw the little pinkette as a person, but saying she was a friend _might_ have been bad on her part.

With a sigh, Otohime hesitantly retrieved her hand from the doorknocker as she turned away. Mimi left her in pieces years before; who's to say she wouldn't do it again?


End file.
